I Need You
by GrandeAngel
Summary: Austin and Ally go to a private school. They love each other, so much. But sadly,there families have hated each other for ages. But that doesn't stop them. But when rumors start going around at school, can Austin and Ally keep their love secret, or will they be separated,forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my people. I am writing a more darker story today. I'm figuring things out right now, but it's good, trust me. And like my last story, this fanfic will be starring my sassy OC, Rebecca! If you have read my last Ausly fanfic, you'll know Rebecca, but if you don't go read it. It's super dark and kind of sad, but hey, I'm trying here. ENJOY and this is in Ally's point of view. **

_His hands tangled in my hair, breathe ragged. Hot kisses running down my body. _

I can't get it out of my head. It won't stop.

_Toes curling, Sounds of pure pleasure filled the room. I couldn't breathe. _

I wanted him. No, I _needed_ him. But we couldn't be together, no matter what.

_His soft, gentle hands roamed my body, places that have been never touched like that before. _

But I can't get that night out of my head. I long his touch, him breathing down my spine. I can't take it anymore. I run downstairs, grabbing my purse. My dad was out tonight, he wouldn't be back until the next afternoon. He wouldn't know. I grabbed my slippers, slipping on my leather jacket. It was raining, but I didn't care. I ran through the cold rain, it felt like knives running down my sensitive skin. I had to meet him again. Even though it was forbidden, I had too. Thirty long minutes seemed like forever. I was at his mansion now. I threw small pebbles at his windows. It opened. His blonde, soft hair covered his eyes. I smiled. I missed him so much. He let down a rope, for me to climb up. When I was in his room, I was soaking wet. "Why are you here?" he asked, softly. We weren't supposed to meet on weekdays. In his dark shorts, no shirt on. I looked down at the floor. "I-I missed you. I couldn't stay away." I muttered

He sighed. sounding irritated. He walked up to me. "You know you can't be here. If they find out-" he started to say. "_Fuck_ them." I snapped. I didn't want to hear any more excuses. "If they can't accept our love, they need to deal with it. I can't stop loving you, Austin. I need you." I told him. Tears swelled in my eyes. He cupped my cheek. "I know, Allison." He said, in only a whisper. His warm lips went on my icy cold ones. The kiss became more passionate, until there was knocking. "Austin, I heard a noise. Are you alright?" Austin's mom called, worriedly. We parted. "I'm fine, Mother. I tripped, that's all." He lied. I smiled. When we heard the steps of feet disappear quietly, he kissed me on the cheek.

"Come over at eleven, tomorrow. No one will be home, so we will be together." He whispered quietly. I nodded, giving him another kiss. "I love you, Austin." I whispered in his ear. I chuckled. "I love you too, Ally." I said, lovingly. I came out through the window, running back home. Until tomorrow… We will be together again.

**How was it, cheesy? I'm feeling this story, I really am. Review on what you think, and GOODBYE!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaaack. So, writing the next chapter, so enjoy! Have a cold, sniffle sniffle. ALLY POV! Oh yea, in this story, Everyone has British accents because I like British private schools xD**

Yesterday was great. I spent the night at his place, and my dad barely noticed. It was Sunday, and I was bored. I grabbed my new cell phone, calling my friend Trishia, Trish for short. "Hello?" I heard. I grinned. "Hey, Trish! What's up?" I asked. I heard mumbling and whispers. "Oh, um nothing." She said, unconvincingly. I frowned. "What's going on over there?" I asked, concerned. Then I heard a voice. "Babe, have you seen my pants?" My jaw dropped. "TRISH WHO IS THAT?" I screamed. "I-it's nobody. Hey I'll call you back. Bye!" she said, quickly. She dropped the phone. It was nine p.m, and there was nothing to do! _I wonder what Austin is doing… _I thought. I dialed his phone number. "Hey, Austin." I greeted cheerfully. He chuckled. "Hey, Ally. What are you doing?" he asked. My heart melted at the sound of his voice. "Nothing, really. I miss-"I started to say, until my door swung open. I turned off my phone. "H-hello, Father." I said, worriedly, hoping he didn't hear me. He smiled. "Hello Allison. It's time for bed, okay? There's school tomorrow." He reminded. I sighed. 'I remember, Father. Good night." I said. He kissed me on the cheek, and he left. I dialed Austin again. "Sorry, my dad walked in." I apologized. "No worries. Good night, Ally. Love you." He said. I blushed. "Love you too, Austin." I whispered, so my dad wouldn't hear. I dropped the phone, turning off the light. Tomorrow, I would see him again.  
…

**Austin POV **

My eyes flew open. It was 6:30. I quickly jumped out of bed. The private bus is coming in thirty minutes. After brushing my teeth, my family was already downstairs, eating breakfast. Oatmeal, frye toast, and pancakes. My favorite. "Morning Mother, morning Father." I greeted. I sat down, eating my breakfast. "Everything alright, son?" my dad asked, concerned. I nodded. "Those pesky Dawsons aren't buggin ya, are they?" he joked. I felt anger boil inside of me. How dare he call _my_ Ally pesky? I put my fork down. "You know, the Dawsons never did anything to us." I said, defending Allison's honor. Mom and Dad both froze. "Why are you saying that? Your'e not _friends _with the Dawsons, are you?" Mother asked, angrily. _Shit. _"N-no! I just d-don't know what makes them so bad, that's all! Why would I be friends with that bratty girl, Ally?" I stuttered, anxiously. _I love her, why can't you two accept that? _I wanted to scream at them. But I kept my mouth shut. Father sighed. "You see, my boy, the Dawsons come from a long line of _prostitutes. _My close friend, Penny, married Lester, Allison's father. Penny took _everything from us._Every penny, every house, anything she could get a hold of. Now you remember and you remember good, little boy. _Stay away from the Dawsons._" He warned. I nodded, my heart sinking to my feet. I heard the bus. I cleaned up and dashed though the door, without saying goodbye. This was gonna be a _long _day.

**Sorry I haven't been on. I'm a horrible person. I'm so caught up in school, and sleeping all day that I forgot. I'm SOOOO lazy. Anyway, I'm back and trying to finish up some stories. BYEEE! P.s REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my little unicorns. Well, here's the next chapter. Also Rebecca is my OC.**

**Ally's POV **

It was the middle of class. The bell rang. I quickly rushed out of class. Austin didn't even say hi to me, this morning. I crept to his locker, waiting for him. Where _was _he? I grunted. After ten minutes, I stomped into the girls' bathroom. I crashed into someone. I quickly, looked up, hoping it was Austin. But all I got was a pissed glare. _Rebecca. _I grunted. She was head of the cheerleading squad, and the most popular girl in school. Her dark caramel skin was red with anger. Her perfect blond and black locks dangled from her shoulders. "Ugh, look what you did! You mess up my hair, you stupid bitch!" She snapped. I got up, keeping my mouth shut. I wasn't planning on getting in a fight. She grabbed a water bottle from her bag, pouring everything on my head. I stood there, with my mouth gaping open, eyes closed. She smirked and shoved me out of the way. Great. My black blazer was soaked, and so was my khaki shorts. My black blouse of now see-through. "Just _fucking _amazing." I cursed. I took as many paper towels as I could, and wiped away the water as much as I could. There was nothing I could do with my hair, which was a huge frizzy mess. I sighed and went to the next class. This was already becoming a _bad day. _

**Austin's POV **

I entered room H-B. Ally smiled at me. I ignored her. If I smiled back, there would be a lot of trouble. I sat down in my chair. The history teacher, Ms. Sanchez, walked in. "Okay class, today we are going to do one hundred questions on the Vietnam War. If you don't finish by two, you will do the rest for homework." She announced. The class was full of grumbles and grunts. I sighed. "Also, we will all be doing a project on events in the 1700's. You will all work in partners…" She started to say. Everyone cheered. "Partners that _I _will pick." She scolded, glaring at all the students. Everyone groaned in disappointment. "The students that will be partnered will be written on this sheet of paper." She explained. She got out a yellow sheet of paper, and taped it to the door. "Class dismissed." She muttered. Everyone rushed to the sheet. "I'm partnered with you!" someone cheered. There is groans of disappointment and cheers of excitement. I shoved my way to the sheet. _Austin Monica Moon. _It wrote in cursive neatly. I glanced over to the column, Partner. _Allison Dawson. _I heard someone grunt. "Why does that fugly _freak _get to be with Austin? No one even likes her!" Rebecca snapped. Ally's eyes widened, and she smiled at me. "I guess we're partners, Austin." She said, sounding excited. I gave her a fake smile. _Not good. _

**HURRAY! Did you like it! You might know my OC Rebecca from my last fanfic, Steal Her Heart, (If you haven't READ IT NOW) and she um.. yeah. Well, she's back, and meaner than EVER! Review, and favorite. GOODBYE MY LOVELIES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been on. My computer completely stopped working for two weeks! Anyways, here you go! **

**Ally's POV **

I waited in the school library, waiting for Austin. I texted him to meet me to study, and I've been waiting for Austin for twenty minutes. I growled. _He better not bail on me. _I thought. I had all my books of the Vietnam War, and all my notebooks. I was _so _ready. Suddenly, I felt someone shove me, _hard. _All my stuff went flying in the air, and I crashed into the scratchy rug. I heard a loud cackle. _Rebecca. _I groaned. She glared, looking through my notebooks. "Hey" I shouted. "That's my notebook! Give it-"Suddenly, the librarian cleared her throat. I glanced at the desk, feeling her evil glare boar through my eye sockets. I sighed, got up, and dusted my shorts. Rebecca started to speak, in a low voice, her flawless face inches from mine. "Listen you friendless dyke, you stay away from Austin, and I'll stay out of your worthless life. But if you just even giggle, smile, or try anything fishy, I will make sure your miserable life is hell. Got that?" I couldn't speak, only nod. She gave me an angelic smile, and strutted off, not after crushing all my notes and books with her sky-high heels. I sighed, and my phone rang. "Hello?" I said, praying it was Austin. "Hey, Ally." A voice mumbled. Yes! "Hey, Austin! Where are you, I've been here for half an hour?" I said, irritated. He sighed. "Hey, I can't make it… Something came up." He mumbled a little more. Couldn't come? "What? But I've been waiting here forever! What's _so _important that that you meet me?" I snapped. I heard a growl."Because I can't, okay? Piss off!" He sneered, and hung up. Angry tears filled my eyes. I hated when he acted like this. I grabbed my ruined notes and books and stomped home. Stupid Austin.

**Austin's POV **

I sighed. I can't believe I hung up on her like that. Didn't she understand? I couldn't meet her in the library, even if I wanted too. There's too many people watching… Rumors would spread everywhere, then I could never see her again. I collapsed on my bed. My phone rang; I grabbed it, and answered it. _Please be Ally. _I thought. "Hey Austin!" a voice cooed. It was Rebecca. Damn it. "Oh, hi Beck. What's up? I asked casually. She giggled. "Well, I thought we could maybe study on the war together at the new café?" She asked, sweetly. I frowned. "But you're not my partner…" I said, wondering where this was going. "Oh I know... It's just thought it would be okay, since Ally wasn't so happy about being partners with you. She stomped out of the library, saying how much of an asshole you are, but I don't think you are. You're perfect!" she cooed. What? She said that? "Okay, I guess… It couldn't hurt." I muttered. I cheered. "Okay! Meet you at four!" she giggled, and hung up. I sighed, looking if Ally texted me. _Nothing. _I grunted. _Forget Ally right now. You got a date with Rebecca. _I thought. I changed into a white shirt, a blue blazer, and jeans. Grabbing my books, I was out in no time, thoughts of Ally swirled in ,y mind.

**Ally's POV **

I trudged into my room, changing into a sweatshirt and jeans. I couldn't stop thinking about Austin. I forgave him, because I know in the next five minutes, he was going to call to apologize. My phone beeped. I rushed to my bed, seeing that someone shared a picture to me. I opened in it, and my heart stopped. It was a picture of Rebecca and Austin... laughing and talking. They looked like they were having so much fun... and Austin didn't even bother saying sorry. Instead he went out with that boyfriend-snatching bitch! _But he's not your boyfriend. _It was true.. He wasn't. He didn't even love me. I threw my phone on the bed and cried. Thoughts rushed through my head. _He doesn't love you… No one likes you. Just end your life; nobody will even miss you because you have no friends. _I trudged onto my bed and cried myself to uncomfortable sleep.

**Sad right? Review on what you think. Goodbye my little unicorn babies! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my fat baby waffles! Here's the next chapter! I actually have no idea what I'm doing, I'm just writing stuff as I go by. XD ENJOY (Ur mom) **

**Austin POV **

_Why wasn't she answering?_ I thought. I paced around, calling her again and again. I sighed, collapsing on my bed. My door opened. "Is everything okay, sweetie?" Mother asked. I gave her a fake smile, and nodded "Yeah… I'm alright. Just tired." I lied. She nodded and closed the door. The guilt for lying was at the pit of my stomach. Or maybe I was just hungry. I know Mr. Dawson's was at a music convention, so he wouldn't be back in a week. I should go see Ally. I dressed up nicely and headed downstairs. Mother and Father were by the door, like they were waiting for me. They had to fake smiles. "I'm going out." I told them. Mother didn't look convinced, but she still smiled. "Anywhere in particular?" She asked, sweetly. "To the park." I lied, carefully. They both nodded, stepping away from the door. I smiled. "Bye!" she said quickly, racing out of the house, and into my car. I started to take the lane to the park. When I arrived I took a turn, heading to Ally's house. I grinned as I parked my car. I parked a few streets away, so no one would get suspicious about seeing my car there. Better safe than sorry. When I got to her window, I threw a few pebbles. Nothing. I threw two more, hoping she'd open the window. Then, it opened slowly, Ally's head peeking out. I smiled. "Morning, beautiful."

**Ally's POV**

Why was _he _here? Hasn't he hurt me enough? "What do you want" I growled, harshly. "Can I come in?" He asked. "Hell, no! Why should I?" I snapped. His eyes were pleading, and he looked upset. I couldn't help it. "Fine." I muttered, throwing down some rope. When he got up, I couldn't look at him. "I'm sorry." I said, softly. I grunted, crossing my arms. "Why should I even forgive you?" I growled. He raised my head up, kissing me softly. I gave in. I couldn't stay mad at him. When we parted, I grinned. "Maybe I forgive you a little…" I muttered, blushing hard. He chuckled, throwing me onto the bed. "So… You're not mad?" he grinned. I shook my head. "All is forgiven." We were going to kiss again, but we both heard a loud knock. We both froze, and Austin raced into the closet, before I could say anything. "H-hello?" I choked. "Hey, Allison. It's me, Trish." A voice called. I sighed. "Come in." The door creaked opened, with Trish stepping in. Her hair was frizzy, and she wore _huge _sunglasses. She smiled weakly. "Hey Ally…" She said. She didn't sound like herself. "Hey Trish… Are you okay? You don't sound too good." I said, suspiciously. She stared at the floor. "I'm fine , Ally… I don't wanna talk about it." She replied flatly, sounding irritated. I got up, walking toward her. She stepped back. I quickly grabbed the glasses, and gasped. A huge purple bruise was on the corner of her eye. Her lip was busted, and her nose was runny. "Trish? W-who did this to you?" I demanded, feeling her bruise. She swatted my hand. "It's nothing! It's just that… Dez has been upset, ever since his parents divorced and that he lost his job.." she muttered. "So he's taking his anger on you!?" I snapped. She looked up, and glared. "Ally, I said it was nothing! I've just been getting on his nerves, and pissing him off.." she scolded. :That doesn't give him the right to hit you!" I snapped again. That finally did it. "Look, Ally. It's absolutely none of your fucking business what goes on in _my _relationship. You are _not _my friend, and never will be. Stay the hell out of my love life! Dez loves me, and I love him. Maybe if people actually liked you and you actually got a boyfriend, you'd understand." She sneered. She grabbed he glasses, and stomped out of the house, stomping out of the house. Her words swirled in my mind. That hurt. I stared into space, taking all of her insults in. I felt arms wrap around me. _Austin. _"Don't worry, Ally. You don't need her. She's wrong. People _do_ like you… I love you." He whispered. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. _Maybe Trish is wrong… Maybe people do like me. _Tears formed in my eyes. _Then yet again, maybe she's right. _

**Another depressing chapter. I promise, the next chapter won't be as sad… (no promises) Anyways, I need to go eat some children, so bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY, UPDATE! Well anyway, here's an update on this story, so read this while i eat your family. ENJOY! **

**Nobody's POV**

"TRISH! GET DOWN HERE, YOU DIGUSTING TWIT!" Dez slurred from the bottom of the stairs. Trish quickly applied the makeup to her bruises, running down the stairs, bumping into Dez. He growled, shoving her down the stairs. Trish went down with a scream. Tears swelled her eyes as she got back up. "W-what's wrong, sweetie? is anything wrong?" she squeaked. "Where were you yesterday? Probably with some other guy, I bet!" He screamed, throwing a bottle at her. She quickly dodged it, barely. She started crying, falling to the floor. "Calm down, Dez! You're just drunk!" She cried, pain in her eyes. Dez mind raced as he painfully beat her to the ground. Bruises marked Trishia's pale skin.

...

**Ally's POV**

I woke up with the annoying ringing of my alarm clock. I slowly got ready for school. Was what Trish said really true? Her words rushed around in my mind. I erased the memory from my mind and looked through my phone. No new text messages. Right after the battle with Trish, Austin left. He hasn't texted me since. Was he mad at me? Or worse, did he believe in what Trish said? I was getting worked up again. I grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs, my dad sitting at the coffe table. "Morning, Father." I greeted him politely. He nodded, taking a sip from his coffee. I heard the bus from the window, and quickly grabbed a piece of toast to catch the bus. This is gonna be a _long _day.

**Austin's POV **

When I arrived at school, the first person I talked to was Rebecca. She rushed up to me, fluttering her eyelashes. "Hey Austin! What's up?" She cooed, gettting uncomfortably closer to me. "Oh, um.. Good." I muttered, scanning around the hallways. Where was Ally? After the battle with Trish, she hasn't talked to me since. I tried to escape from the clutches of Rebecca, but failed. The more i scooched away, the closer she got. "Hey, I'll talk to you later, o-okay? Don't wanna be late for class, you know.." I muttered. "Come on, Austin! Stop being so uptight. Follow me." She demanded, yanking my arm and leading me to God knows where. I bit my lip to stop myself of groaning as I followed Rebecca.

**Ally's POV **

I quickly ran into the school, trying to avoid the rain. When i got to my locker, I eyed around for Austin. Where was he. I syill had no text or call from him. _Stop being so needy. _A voice screamed at me. I grunted and slammed my locker. Turning around, my lungs almost exploded. _Austin!_ I almost screamed. I bit my tongue and tried to casually walk over. I paused in my tracks. _Rebecca. _We suddenly made eye contact with me. She grinned, holding tighter to Austin's arm. My glare went to Rebecca to Austin. He looked like he was going to say something, but he quickly shut his mouth. Without saying anything, I stomped over to my next class. I blinked away the tears, sitting in my chair. I could feel a glare burning into my skull. _Trish. _In the corner in my eye, I could see the bruises and scars poorly hidden with makeup. I sighed, staring down at my desk. Another day of misery awaits.

**Okay, i know I promised a happier update.. I lied. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and see you guys later. BAIIIIII!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next Chapter! This is in Austin's POV **

Rebecca was holding tightly to my arm, dragging me away from our next class. The first bell rang. "R-rebecca! Come on! The bell is gonna ring!" I muttered. I tried to wiggle her off. "Halt!" I heard someone bark. _The principal. _I gulped. He slowly stomped up to us. "The bell is about the ring." I felt my cheeks getting hot. "Oh um, we were.." I started to say, searching my head for a lie. "Austin here was thinking about joining Student Council, i was showing him the sign-up sheet." Rebecca blurted, smiled sweetly. _Whoa, she;'s a good liar._ Looking convinced, the principal said, "Very well. But hurry to class now." Then. he left. "Um, I gotta get to class. See you later!" I mumbled, racing to class HB. The minute I stepped into class and sat down, the bell rang. I sighed in relief. _That was close. _ I glanced at Ally, trying to read her emotions. She looked pretty pissed, but she would understand if I just explained to her. Smiling in victory, I started writing down notes.

**Ally's POV **

Austin made it to class, barely. But i couldn't care less. What was _so _important with Rebecca, he almost had to miss class? Why didn't he bother even talking to me? _Cause he's not your boyfriend, he shouldn't care. _Tears burned in my eyes. I bit back a grunt. I hate when he did this! Does he really think I'll take him back this easily this time? Doubts about him and I swirled in my mind. Next thing you know it, class was over. The rest of the school day went by like a blur. I tried my best to avoid Austin. Before getting on the bus, I went to the bathroom. I washed my face, to cool myself down. I then heard the door slam. _Rebecca. _I sighed, quickly grabbing my stuff. As I reached for a towel, Rebecca shoced me to the floor. A shocking pain shot through my back. I tried to get back up, but Rebecca quickly kicked me in the leg. I yelped in pain. Grabbing my bag, she threw all my books and notebooks on the floor, papers flying everywhere. I started to scream for help, but she clamped her hand over my mouth. "Shut you mouth, dyke. I saw you trying to walk up to Austin in the morning. Do you _really _think he like you? Ha! He'll never fall for a piece of shit like you. You useless piece of crap." She screamed at me. Tears ran down my cheeks. She then threw my bag at me, stompig out of the bathroom, face smirking with disgust. I bursted into tears, gathering my stuff and running to catch the bus.

**Okay! Sad, but I'll write more later this week. BAIII!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter! ENJOY XD**

**Ally's POV **

I stared out the windows, with my headphones in my ears. This was gonna be a _long _bus ride. Even with my headphones plugged in, i could still hear the screaming and laughter of other people. I sighed, swallowing down the rest of my tears. My phone buzzed. I glanced at the Caller ID. _Austin. _My heart dropped to my feet. I bit back a groan as i hit decline. At this moment, I wanted to be alone.

Ten minutes later, my phone rang again. I grunted with frustration. It was Austin again. I hit decline, using all the willpower in me. I missed his voice, his smell, everything. But i was still angry. And hurt. And disappointed. and heartbroken. Emotions swirled around me again. I suddenly got a text.

_Where are you? We need to talk. _

I growled, typing furiously.

_There's nothing to talk about. Leave me alone. _

Tears were swelling again. Why won't he leave me alone. I felt like screaming.

_Please, Ally. I'm sorry. I'll explain to you later. _

I didn't want to explain. No more excuses.

_I don't you to text me again. OKay? _

I turned off my phone, to avoid any temptations of texting him again. I heard giggling in the back of the bus. "Do you know that Allison girl.." Someone murmured. No. They're talking about someone else. "Which one? Dawson?" Someone whispered. _ Please say no, please say no. _A voice cried in my mind. "Yes! She's so weird. Is aw her trying to talk to Austin Moon in the hallways today. Why would he talk to her?" someone cackled. I raised the volume on my headphones, silently crying until i got to my stop.

**Austin's POV **

I paced around in circles. She wasn't answering my calls or my texts. I crossed the line today. She never gets angry _this _much. After getting upset, I started getting angry. What was wrong with her? Why was she doing this to me? What did I even do? _You hurt her. _I collasped on my bed. What have I done this time? I couldn't go over to her house, her dad was over. Then, my phone rang.

I sprinted up to answer. _PLease be Ally, please be Ally. _A voice in my head begged. Checking the Caller ID, my heart sank it was Rebecca. I groaned. SHould i answer it. Memories of today rushed to my mind. _She caused this. _Grunting, I declined her call. _Not this time, Rebecca. _

**Well, that took a while to write. Anyway, thanks for reading, and happy holidays. Love you all :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nother chapter, enjoyyyyyyyy! Ally's POV! **

I slowly wrapped the blood-stained razor in my cabinet. I carefully wrapped the bandages around my cut arms. I sighed. Yeah, I was cutting. It's nothing really. It's not like I'm depressed or anything.. Right? There was a knock on my door. "C-come in." I called weakly. The door slowly opened. I quickly rolled down my sleeves. _Austin. _Anger raged inside in me. He slowly walked closer. "Ally I-" He started to say. I threw my pillow at him, screaming. Tears burned my cheeks. "Stay away from me!" I screamed.

He walked closer. "Ally please-" I slapped him. "_Bastard." _I whimpered. He grabbed me by the wrists. I screamed, trying to get away. He pulled me into a tight embrace, tears filling his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm _so so so _sorry!" He cried, hugging me tight. He was a crying mess. We stayed like this for ten minutes. _Why do I forgive so easily? Why do I always end up running back to him? Why do I always feel like this?_ And again, I was back in his arms. I hated it. How I kept running back to him, so desperate. _So fragile_. I sighed. _Sometimes I just wish I was a different person. _I fell asleep in his arms.

**Austin POV **

My eyes popped open. It was pitch dark. Ally was sleeping soundly next to me._ Just like she's suppose to. _A voice in my head started to nag. I climbed out of bed. I grabbed my bag, kissed Ally on the cheek. I left, sneaking out the window. It was dark, maybe around 8pm. Thank God my parents aren't home. It was a fifteen minute drive. I sat down on my bed, changing to my PJ'S. I threw myself onto my bed. So... tired. I started drifting to a dreamland, until my phone started ringing. I grumpily checker the Caller ID. _Rebecca._ I groaned, adn declined the call.

An hour later, another call. I growled and snatched my phone again. _Rebecca. Again._ I accepted the call. "Hey, boo! Just wanted to check on my favorite boy toy!" she chirped. I rolled my eyes. "Well, your favorite '_boy toy'_ needs his sleep. Call you later?" I asked. I heard the small silence. _Not good._ "Um, okay! No big, really. I'll just.. hang out. Call if you need me. Bye, babe." She said, not as chirpy as she was before. Then, she hung up. I put down the phonee, trying to get back to sleep. After two hours of tossing and turning, I fell into a restless sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to write more if I can. Keep calm and be fabulous! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ally POV**

I woke up with a flaming headache. It felt like the weight of the world of squeezed into my head. I groaned in pain as my alarm pestered me to get up. Getting ready for school went by like a blur. The bus would be coming in twenty minutes, so I had time to spare.

I looked through my bag for my phone to kill time. I grabbed it from my cave of a bag, but had to dig through makeup, tissues, and tampons just to find it. _Maybe Austin wants to talk. Text him. Text him now. _An annoying voice in my head harassed me until I finally built up the courage to type hello. I waited awhile, but I grew impatient very fast. _He's probably ignoring you. He hates you after what you did last time. He'll never talk to you again. _The troubled voice in my head bugged me for the second time.

Stress slowly overwhelmed me. And the more seconds that passed by, and the more impatient I became, the more horrible my headache got. I lied down, groaning in pain, teeth clenched.

I stomped into the kitchen, looking for my lucky cup to get a drink of water. I searched through the cupboard. "Where is it?" I whined impatiently. While pushing pass all the junk in my way, a bottle dropped to the floor. I grunted, and as I slowly reached to pick it up, I stopped in my tracks. _Pain relievers. _Well, I _was _in pain, and I _did _need some relief, so why not? I opened the tempting container and took three tablets.

Although I was supposed to take one, the more the better, right? I gulped down some orange juice. I suddenly heard honking outside. _The bus._ I yelped, sprinting outside, with the pain reliever bottle still clenched in my hand. I quickly shoved it in my bag.

No one would notice it was gone, right? As I walked down the aisle, someone through a crumpled piece of paper at me, and as I sat down, I unwrapped it. The word **LOSER **was scribbled across it in bold letters. Girls a few seat up busted into laughter. _Wonder what they're laughing about, _I thought sarcastically to myself, shoving the paper into my bag. As I did, I felt the container of pills. My headache was still there, so it wouldn't hurt to take a one more… right?

I secretly plopped one in my mouth, drank some water from my water bottle. I felt a little dizzy, but at least the pain was gone. I plugged in my red headphones and silently waited out the long, miserable bus ride.


	11. Chapter 11

**Quick update; I'm changing my name to GrandeAngel, to match with my new Wattpad account, so I don't get confused. Anyways, ENJOY XD**

Austin POV

When I got to school, I looked around for Ally.

I rested against my locker, pretending to be on my phone, scanning the hallways for her. We had to talk. Just so we can clear things up.

_Well you didn't do anything. _A voice nagged in my mind.

I sighed, and waited. I suddenly saw her stagger slowly to the girls' bathroom.

I rushed over to meet her. I must have startled her, because she yelped, and pulled back.

I looked her straight in the eyes, studying her. She was pale, and her eyes could barely keep themselves open.

"Ally, are you.. Drunk?" I said in concern. Her eyes snapped open, and a look of irritation ran across her face.

"What!? No! Let go of me!" She snapped, stepping back. She stomped to her next class. I stood there, fists clenched. What was wrong with her?

Before I could even think of running after her, the first bell rang, and I gathered my stuff from my longer and went to class.

**Ally POV**

I felt dizzy. My head was pounding. Those pills were _strong. _

Plus, I yelled at Austin for no reason. Everything was blurry and I couldn't even walk in a straight line.

The weirdest part? I _loved_ the pain. I slowly walked into class, taking my seat in the back. Suddenly, Trish stood by my desk. I lazily looked up.

She glared, hair covering her face. She's obviously trying to hid bruises.

"You're in _my _seat, muffin top."

She spat at me, venom in her words.

My head pounded harder. I wanted to speak, but I felt like a couldn't. "It's a free country.." I mumbled softly, my eyes glued to the desk.

"What? I can't even hear you! English much?" She snorted.

The bell rang, and everyone rushed into the class. Why was everything moving? I heard a loud ringing. I looked up.

All I could see was Trish moving her lips, a disgusted look on her face. The teacher suddenly started pointing at her, scolding for her to sit down.

My hearing came back. "But she's in my seat! She won't leave!" She whined, pointed at me. Anger suddenly rushed inside of me.

I slapped her hand away. A look of shock lit up in her face. People started giggling. When I hit her, her hair fell back.

Her purple and yellowing bruise took up the left of her face, and was now exposed to the entire class, including the teacher.

"Trishia! What is that disgusting mark on your face?" The teacher asked urgently.

Tears formed in Trish's eyes. "This is _your _fault!" She screamed, the fist flying into my face. And then, the world went dark.


End file.
